Weighing of the Heart
by Rabbit's Luck
Summary: More than ten years have passed since Anubis graduated from the Academy, and now he's free to do as he pleases. But a quest for love emerges, and Anubis finds himself reuniting with his ex classmates, who not only share a friendly reunion, but a secret desire that draws the Death God closer to his ultimate goal. To experience love like never before.
1. Prologue

Weighing of the Heart

_A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first Kamigami no Asobi fanfiction. This will be up on Ao3 as well and I hope that I receive your support during this story. It has a slow beginning, and the prologue sets us a little background for the situation all the gods are in. If there's any questions please feel free to comment, review, or contact me in any way. Thank's for reading, and enjoy the Prologue. -Chryss_

It's a long life, one that can last forever. But it can be lousy. A boring game of role play until someone takes a step further and ends everything. We have no purpose now. Faith has declined over the years, and now we must blend with the humans. Taking refuge in their forever growing world, we, the once almighty Gods, are growing weaker without their belief. How unfortunate, isn't it. But our will keeps us alive to carry out our roles. Poseidon, for example, working as a marine biologist, continues to aid the ocean in secrecy along with Watatsumi, a now weak and thin dragon, and Ran, the Norse Goddess of the sea. Passing by any body of water is enough to send sympathy through every direction. They're struggling to stay alive, helping each other build and recreate a thriving ocean. To the skies above, you have the Gods who fell from their kingdoms, and yet desperately try to return to their Sanctuary, using the human's aircraft. Most of them joined the Air Force. Any airplane or jet that flies overhead makes my head jerk up. Hearing the drone of engines reminds me that up there, in the sky, you have powerful Gods trying to keep the peace in order to assist us all while they struggle to survive. Most of the Gods of the Earth, however, have withered away with time. Jörð and Gaia stayed strong, for they said "Our Earth will never die, so we must live to its expectation."

Our world is in jeopardy. But the humans continue to live without notice. How bizarre.

Light steps echo through the thin air as I walk down an alleyway leading to a busy main intersection. Today is another struggle for the many Gods' survival. But today is a normal walk for me. There's nothing to worry about, because everyday humans die, and I have no role that deals with the intensity of live to die tomorrow. I'm the God of Death, the humans simply do my work. All of the Gods stab at each others' heels while we, the Gods of Death, sit back and enjoy our long life. It's pretty saddening, to constantly watch the others in peril. But boy do I appreciate my role in this World. A smile spread across my face as I made my way into the streets. Modernization looks so unreal, yet amazing. You could easily blend and enjoy the night life with the humans. How entertaining. Multicolored and luminescent lights drawing customers in. Loud music that enters the ears and influence the mind with upbeat waves. It's a child's life, but adults love it more than anything they can hold dear to.

As for me, it's the experience that fulfills my heart's content. Anything out of the norm is a wonderful and pleasant feeling. It's considered, a goal of mine. I have considered my goal to be: to experience every little thing possible. Of course it'll be almost impossible. But getting everything I could find would be fine. There's just one feeling that I'm searching for. One that is considered the heart and soul of every young human's desires.

_Love._

Something everyone longs for. Something that humans can't live without. Will Gods be able to feel the same love as you humans? I'm desperate to try. There's so much to learn from it, so much to receive and give. I'm up for the challenge.

It's been ten years since I've promised myself to find love. Ten years of... Nothing. The Gods have continued their hopeless struggle. Gaia passed away, unable to catch up with Earth's development. The World remained unchanged. Unusual. Watatsumi died, the creature was too weak to live on. Many other gods began to die off.

One large step for a Faithless World.

My Lord Ra is in decline. Thanatos is laughing at the deceased. Prometheus has gone mad. Imbalance is shrouding the Gods with a thick colorless smoke. And here I am, enjoying the humans' playthings. Perhaps it's time to cut the ignorant act. Maybe it'll assist me in my journey. It's time to step up and make something out of the depression.

_A/N: For clarification in case. It is true that we all believe in gods, but in reality we humans are the ones changing our world. It's the view I set for the story. The gods are trying their best to play their roles, and find it ineffective due to how our belief has slowly diminished over the years. We label them as myths, yet they are clueless of their place in our society. This story will mainly revolve around Anubis's quest for love, but this situation will always play a part within the gods as their fathers and mothers fail to understand that this resistance is unnecessary. The first chapter is half way completed, but I do need viewers and time. Sorry if the Prologue is partially strange. I'm still a writer in training, but thank you for reading. Please stay tuned._


	2. Act 1 Part 1: Trickster

It's a flight of stairs that continues. Reaching the top will only create more steps. Life continues until you fall off the steps. It's a human's world now.

I woke up to the sound of a loud vibration near my ear. It's the electronic watch I wore on my right wrist. Humans made interesting inventions, and I found this one abandoned on my way to a store. I often used it as an alarm. It had no other uses since its connection had been disabled. But had enough uses for me. The LED screen read 7:00 AM. and continued to vibrate. I lightly tapped the screen and stopped it from vibrating. It was another day of nothing. On my fours I stretch on the bed, yawning loudly and arching my back. I lived in a tiny, modern apartment, full of plain looking furniture and no sense of style. It was never my idea to try and change the room to my liking, it just stayed monochromatic and dull. With light steps I accomplish the boring morning routine: Brush my teeth, take a long bath in attempt to play with bath toys, and blow dry my hair, which often tickled due to the sensitivity of my ears. After staring into the mirror, wondering why that man continued to look so dull and curious, I head to the closet, my body bare and cold. I never obtained a fashion sense, so I only reached for some briefs, a loose fitted teal shirt and some tight black jeans. The shirt hung below my bottom, which accomplished a slightly feminine look. I honestly couldn't care less - clothes are clothes. Kneeling down I gathered a pair of low boots and socks. With my boring and dull outfit complete, I ran out the door... Only to walk back to lock it... And ran off again.

Today would be another day full of nothing. But I had the urge to do something. Anything. Outside was a clear sky, thanks to the Gods who continued fighting their war. I could feel the remains of distress in the skies, those poor, blind Gods. Standing outside the building entrance, I stared at the cold, blue sky. People fight for something this beautiful and vast...

My thoughts continued to trail off, suddenly aware that someone was looking at me. My ears twitched and I faced the person who stood beside me. He was familiar and I sensed that he was not human. A sly grin and crystal, light blue eyes stood out from his evenly toned face. Lengthy red locks of smooth hair was kept in a long ponytail and a braided piece of hair was separated from the rest. He wore an outfit full of design, but it was partially smooth to the eye. He's the God of Mischief, Loki Laevatein. The corners of my lips slightly curved upwards as I looked at him.

"Laevatein?" I asked. It's actually surprising. I haven't seen many of the Gods I've attended school with. They were either too busy assisting the other Gods, or left to live on with their lives. You could say I almost forgot about them, having never seen them again since then. The trickster smiled and tilted his head.

"Yo. So you remember me? We haven't really talked much before," he held his hand out, offering a handshake. With little hesitation, I accepted it. "What was your name again?" He remembers my face, but my name appears to be eluding him. I felt slightly disappointed.

"Anubis," I replied, feeling down and awkward. I never got used to being around other Gods, I only spoke to one person...

My ears fell back. Loki gave me a surprised look and began to twirl a piece of his hair.

"What's the matter? Did I ruin your day?" He laughed and nudged me with his shoulder. "Come with me and we'll spend the day, how about it?" Loki grinned as usual. It was a ticket to freedom, I thought. My ears perked up with interest, and I nodded quickly. I'm finally doing something with this boring life. Finally digging up the corpse I left behind. He walked off, expecting me to follow him. "So, Anubis," he spoke as he continued to twirl his hair. "What do you think about clubs? Ever been to one?"

"I have. They're nice." My throat didn't want to cooperate, swelling each time I spoke a syllable. I was never used to being this close to a person. Talk about extremely antisocial. He looked behind with a shocked expression. That grin remained on his face.

"Really?! I don't see you as the party type. Drink?"

"Yeah..."

"Smoke?"

"No." I shook my head. Smoking was a thing I always avoided. It's such a terrifying thing. It eats away at your lungs, not to mention the awful smell. If I found out that Loki actually smoked, I'd urge him to stop. I narrowed my eyes and, in response, he chuckled. He seems to be a man who doesn't take things seriously. My impression of him became sour. With a mind clouded in disgust, I followed him into the city. It was daylight out, so the skyscraper's windows gave off an annoying shiny hue from the Sun's reflection.

The Sun... There's a God I know who cares for the ginormous star. He personified the darling Sun, and carried out high hopes. He wouldn't die with this depression. His appearance is blurry to me. All I can remember is his smile. Warm and soft. There was never a day without sunlight, so he must be out there, fighting along with his father..

"Hey, Anubis! You're alive aren't you?" Loki was in front of me, waving his hands repeatedly. I jumped in place, ears perked up. "You probably hate me already, spacing out like that. No worries, I can always dance with other people, see ya-"

"Wait. I'm alive. You shouldn't smoke." I gave out a shaky sigh and lowered my ears down. He continued to look surprised. His mind seemed busy as he stared at me with flashy crystal orbs. As if an exclamation point appeared on top of his head he straightened up and released his twirled hair.

"Wait a second. Aren't you one of the Death Gods? Why are you so quiet and friendly?! Got a plan against me?" He closed his right eye and leaned toward me, as if trying to peer into my mind. He's unpredictable to me. It's hard to see through him, but isn't this a new experience? I finally held a conversation, despite feeling extremely unnatural. Another experience gained. I was ecstatic in the inside, and smiled widely on the outside. I startled Loki, for he stepped back and hummed in confusion. "You're smiling?"

I finally felt comfortable, knowing that I'm doing something today. "I only watch after the souls when they are mummified. It doesn't happen anymore, so I'll occasionally explore the city, in search for new experiences." I looked away from him and laughed. A wave of confidence filled me to the brim. I couldn't explain it, but it felt nice.

"You're talking nonsense, but keep quiet and we'll make it to our destination in no time." He dragged me along the rest of the way, prancing through bustling city streets. There was a large Club District ahead of us. An entire street with bars and nightclubs side to side. Usually the humans here were drunk and violent, constantly causing disorder within the already rampant district. Every corner shook to the beat of loud dub step.

Loki's head bobbed to the beat. He would occasionally hum familiar tunes. I was slightly entertained by how his crimson hair swayed to the rhythm. He had become someone entirely different. Not the mischievous god who played pranks and stole candy from a child's hand. Not the overprotective friend of the God of Light and Destruction. No, he became a gorgeous being. Almost human.

"Down here," he stated, pointing toward a set of stairs, leading to an underground path. It wasn't conspicuous. The pavement was still intact – no signs of litter or vandalism. He placed a hand on my shoulder, causing my ears to prick up in surprise. "There's a club I go to every now and then. It has good taste in music and drinks. You're up for a good time if you're ready. Wanna go?" His voice was oddly reassuring and his expression neutral. I nodded, still dazed by the sound of his voice lingering in my ears. His lips curved upward as his hand glided down to hold my own. He guided me down the flight of stairs and we became enveloped with the darkness of the pathway. His hand on mine, I can't help but feel different. There's a churning sensation in my stomach that nags and twists.

I've felt something akin to this whenever I fell entranced by a woman's scent. To suppress the biting pressure, I usually found a female who was willing to have sex. After the night, I would leave without a word for I was never actually interested in the woman to begin with. But this is less agitating than being drawn by a female's heat. It feels soothing. Is this what it feels like...? To feel attracted to a male? The thought sent a flare down my body and into my groin. I yelped and abruptly stopped in my tracks. Loki tugged on my arm, unaware that I paused. The redhead glanced back, confused. "Something touched you? Who cries like that?" His tone was full of amusement as he turned to properly face me. I couldn't afford to have him gaze at me for too long, so I turned his body away and pushed him forward.

"Let's hurry up. It was just a bug." He laughed in response, but I ignored him as we continued deeper into the underground path. We reached a dead end... Or a door in this case. Various colored lights flickered from the small gap underneath the door. Another club, I thought to myself. It's not a surprise since it IS the Club District. These locations never fail to amuse me. Loki walked up to the door and looked back at me. He seemed to be on the verge of saying a word or two. I gave him my full and undivided attention, to keep him busy that is...

"Here it is. Ya sure you're ready? It might be a hassle to get of there."

"We came a long way, correct? What's the point in returning?" I took the liberty to scratch an area on my scalp, wondering if a flea got to me. As he turned around, I could've sworn that smile of his turned dark. But it was uncertain. He pounded on the door four times and quietly knocked once on the door. A short while after the door opened and a bulky male dressed in black (most likely a security guard) appeared before us. Loki grinned at the guard, and with that single gesture he let us through. Loki must be a regular patron. Or perhaps it was just a code needed to enter.

Walking into the club, I immediately noticed that it was nothing at all like I had ever imagined. It was dull. There was no dance floor and there were barely any people. It could best be described as a cafe in my opinion. Dim lighting that transitioned between colors, and a soft blend of techno and jazz was playing. Unfortunately for me, the horrendous stench of tobacco disrupted the peaceful atmosphere. I covered my nose in disgust as I glared daggers at Loki. His response was a simple chuckle, and he pushed my back forward, taking me to the bar.

"Loki," I muttered, slowly inhaling the smell of smoke. "It smells awful in here. My head's starting to hurt..." He ignored me and rapped his knuckles on the bar counter.

"Yo. A special please," He finally turned to me, but laughed and smiled. "You ok there?"

"It. Smells. Here." My ears dropped down as I hissed at him. He reacted with a surprised expression.

"Calm down, we'll be out of the smoke soon. Just hang on to those ears of yours for a moment." He rolled his eyes and focused on the bartender's work. The woman shook a mixer repeatedly and added other ingredients to it. I never paid attention to what ingredients bartenders added to the drinks I used to consumed. This bartender in particular added a whole stock of questionable items. But my mind, pained by the stench of tobacco, couldn't concentrate on her creation. I wish I had learned about these drinks... I wouldn't have to live through slightly embarrassing moments like waking up in a police station, or even worse thrown by the coast, potentially left to die. When two drunkards collide anything is possible. No clue as to why I woke up there, but it'd be best if it remained a mystery. Alcohol may be my enemy, but I keep it close. The bartender poured a small amount of the newly created drink into a shot glass. A sense of fear weakened my knees. After so much effort... To receive a shot sized amount? It must be strong. But he ordered one...

"Loki, who's going to drink that?" I asked, praying that he would be the one consuming it. He thanked the bartender and grabbed the small glass with caution. Loki then grabbed my upper arm and took me to the back of the cafe-like building. There was a small hallway with numerous rooms parallel to each other. The smoke was faint now, and I finally took the liberty to take a deep breath. He didn't answer my question, but I had to know. "Well, who's drinking that?" He ignored yet again, opening one of the rooms to reveal what seemed to be a small living room. An apartment I quickly assumed.

"I haven't seen you a lot during the school year. And I figured we should at least pick up a conversation!" He sauntered in and placed the drink on the table situated between two sofas. He waved a hand to welcome me inside. "Don't forget to close the door. Wouldn't want the smell to come in."

"Loki, you didn't answer me," I closed the door behind me and walked forward. He sat down on one of the sofas and gestured me to sit next to him. I took a seat across from the table and him. "Can you tell me? Then we can converse."

"Well, answer me this. Where did you learn how to speak properly?" He crossed his legs and spread his arms on top of the sofa. (I assumed he was trying to look cool.) But the question at hand didn't surprise me. I used to speak in a fashion that only my lord Thoth was able to understand. My limiter was most likely the cause of my disorder for I became capable of speaking freely and clearly after graduation. Speaking of Thoth... I wonder where he went off to. I was separated from him prior to returning to this world. He had to speak to Zeus for some reason; therefore, I couldn't stay with him. It's been a pain. After all these years he still hasn't found me. Just what has he been up to?

"It must have been the limiter," I finally replied. He slowly nodded as if he knew my answer would be short. Loki sighed loudly- boredom appearing I strike him. However, his eyes pierced directly into my own pair.

"Hey, Anubis. You probably don't know a lot about me, but I can be quite the perfect liar," He stood up from his seat and silently stepped around the table, sitting down next to me. "Lying is the best medicine for me." That smirk from before returned. A sinister grin that made my stomach twist in a knot. My senses heightened. I was in trouble. "For example, the minute I found you again, I thought you'd make a great plaything. Is that a lie? Or a fact?" His warm fingers traced my jawline and held my chin up. Loki's other arm held me close against his chest. My body began to tremble nervously, mixed emotions clashing with every heartbeat. Is this the feeling from before? Was I developing a sexual desire due to his touch? The redhead leaned over to touch my lips with his. It was soft and quick, but it burned my stomach.

"L-Loki!" I cried to my defense and tried to push him away. I couldn't do it. Not here. Not now. He smiled and chuckled, leaning away to pick up the drink on the table.

"Let's both drink this. It's too much for one person to drink it all," he suggested, holding the shot close to my mouth. I hesitated at first, but ended up taking half the shot. The extremely sour taste made me cringe and I coughed at the sudden strength of the substance. It instantaneously numbed my brain. I collapsed on the sofa, having never felt so ill before.

"You're not a sweet one, but you sure are naïve," Loki laughed as he placed the drink down. He didn't take the rest. "There's a drug slipped in that shot, Anubis. I didn't lie when I said you'll have a good time," he whispered, removing the thin jacket he wore. While he unbuttoned his blouse, I tried to sit up but fell prisoner to the numbing sensation of the drug. My entire body grew hot, and I began to panic. This was all just a game or – better said – a common routine to Loki. I was not prepared to face a different side of him, but then again, maybe I can gain the experience I desperately craved. Maybe he can completely seduce me into submission. May the Liar step up and play his turn. Let him sink his teeth into me.

I wanted to experience a love like never before.


	3. Act 1 Part 2: Save the Light

_A/N: Hello and thanks again for the support. I really did not want to keep you waiting for this part, and I'm sure there may be quite a lot of errors due to it not being edited, but it will afterwards so please bear with the mistakes. I believe this one is really short, but I need to get myself moving QnQ Sorry loves. Part 3 is currently in progress, and once again, bear with my errors, they will be fixed afterwards. My editor is quite busy lately._

* * *

I was either in utter shock or in deep lust. The man above me put up quite the show. Loki Laevatein was more than a mischievous liar at heart. He ran his fingers through my hair, then lowered them to lift up my teal shirt. He leaned over to kiss the exposed dark buds that stood erect due to the drug's effect. Sending a shocking sensation to my lower and upper body, he took in one of the buds and pulled on it with his teeth. Moans escaped my lips. I had no control over my body. My mouth remained open, saliva trailing down to my chin. Anyone who saw me in this drug-induced trance would blush at the extremely lewd display. The pain ceased to exist as it was replaced with a dirty desire that filled me to the brim. If it wasn't for that drink, I might have enjoyed this scene a bit more.

Loki growled at the sight of my yearning. A smile surfaced as he bit his lip and hummed. "I've never seen anyone react this much to the drink... Shit, you're in trouble." He slid my shirt off and turned his focus toward my lower area. Without the shirt, my pelvic area was slightly expose, making the bulge harassing my skin-tight pants even more prominent. Loki grinned and licked his lips, passing a hand on the mound. My back arched as I whimpered, a striking heat invading the area. I wanted him to stop there. But my body disagreed, thrusting forward to feel his hand rough against my crotch. Loki smiled and groped the area, getting a handful of a clothed yet steaming hot member. I moaned loudly, jerking my head back to rest on the sofa. He sat up, removed his blouse, and unbuttoned his jeans. The pair of shoes he wore (ankle-high, black leather boots) easily slipped off while he completely stripped before me.

His smooth yet pale skin was mine to touch, mine to abuse. I suddenly regained my strength, slowly testing it by reaching out to grab his arms. It worked. I urged him to continue touching me. Tugging on his arms and thrusting upward, small moans sweetly spilled out of my wet lips. I needed Loki to provide the antidote to this toxin – to save me from this artificial pleasure by giving me the real experience."...Loki..." I couldn't control my trembling voice. His face lit up red as he stopped and faced me. He quickly turned away and covered his nose.

"S-Shit..."His hand muffled his voice. My brows furrowed in concern. I tried my best to collect myself with my body still shaking furiously. Once I finally sat upright, I noticed a small, slow stream of blood dripping from his nose. The sense of worry that developed had ceased the intoxicating effects I felt, and I stood up in search for a napkin or tissue. "The kitchen's to your right," Loki mentioned, assisting me on the side quest.

I found the roll of paper towels and took one from its bundled family. I finally regained feeling of my ears and they were trembling weakly. I handed the rectangular cloth to Loki, who quickly covered his nose with it. I couldn't help but smile. He was full of confidence and sensual approaches, but in the end a nosebleed brought him to shame. A low growl came from his mouth. "What the hell are you smiling at?" He tried to act bold. It's completely amusing to corner the little liar like this.

"You're not as bad as you think you are, Loki. But now's the best time for an explanation." I sat beside him and lowered the stained paper towel, checking on his nose. He swatted my hand away and frowned. It appears that he was upset, being aware that his plan prior to this incident was crushed. I was upset, too. His embarrassment made him a colder person. Miniature tragedies aside, time to start a conversation with him – the one he may or may not have wanted.

Loki sighed miserably. At least his nose stopped bleeding. "Well, I figured you were a pretty dumb person," he stated bluntly. My hair bristled slightly at his comment. I don't consider myself dumb. I prefer to throw myself down the pit instead of examine its depth and width. I learn best through experience. "The drug was strong... But it didn't even last like it should."

"You're worried about that? You didn't bother to finish your previous statement." I assumed he wanted to avoid further minor insults. He shook his head and scowled.

"I guess I can't pull tricks on ya... You're something else." He grabbed my teal shirt from the ground and threw it. It landed close by my side, and without laying my eyes off of Loki, I quietly pick the garment up. So he changed his mind after all? He's completely bare. And it must've been an effort to dress with such coordination. "We'll have to start fresh. I'm at a loss of words here..." Silently nodding in response, I lifted the soft fabric and stared at its color. Do I really have taste? Or do I need to stare at magazines to develop some? Fashion... It's so overrated. "Did you die again?!" Loki roared from across the room. How did he get there?

"Can you tell me why this all happened?" I evaded his question and threw one of my own. It seemed to have caught his attention. Finally.

"Huh? Oh yeah. This is routine to me. It's been a while since the whole declining God shit." He sat on the sofa across from mine. The man began to dress, slowly sorting his clothing before putting them on. So this all connects to the Gods? "I'm impressed that the idiot believed he can try and fix things with everyone else. He's with them all... Trying to 'save' the world." Loki leaned forward and extended his hand above the table, only to realize there was only the drugged shot, sitting unwanted. Frowning, he leaned back and continued, "It's Baldr. He's obsessed like the others. And it pisses me off." Letting out a low growl, he furrowed his brows in agitation as he slipped on his boots.

Baldr. God of Light. God of Destruction. One of our classmates from before. He was a clumsy God, but he emitted an admiring aura. There was a large amount of commotion about that God before; however, I knew few details. According to Loki's explanation, Baldr is fighting for a dim and flickering flame soon to die out. How depressing. Baldr and Loki had always been close to each other.

"You're upset about him fighting? He has a strong belief... That should be acknowledged."

"Tch. I never wanted him to leave in the first place!" The strong retort startled me. "He left me out here to just rot away and live a life on my own. I had always kept my promise about protecting him. And now here I am, unable to be by his side due to the other damned Gods... I just want him to come down from there and realize... There's not hope, so let's just enjoy the rest of our lives together. Head lowered, he plastered on a fake smile and shook his head. Seeing him upset and listening to his rant triggered sympathy from me. He was inseparable from Baldr and stopped at nothing to keep him safe.

But there's a large distance between them now. Without further explanation, I instantly understood that this was the life he chose due to his mixed emotions involving Baldr. The God of Mischief gave up his role as a God. Some Gods (such as Loki and I) have fled from their roles in order to try to blend within the trending crowd. There was nothing we can do. There was no future. The other Gods are fighting for nothing but ashes of a belief. Prayers and wishes of good luck to them, but they've all gone mad.

"Loki." I rushed to put my shirt on, accidentally putting it on backward. I quickly adjusted it and stood up to tug it down. "May I ask for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I have a plan. It can benefit us both." Walking towards him, I extend my hand. "Will you join me to find Baldr and the others?" It was a step I was willing to take. I would be able to reunite Loki with Baldr as the least I could do something for an old classmate. I also needed to find Thoth. If there was anything necessary to try and stop this entire incident, Master Thoth surely had the voice and wisdom to assist me. I would be able to reunite Loki with Baldr. Something I could at least do as an old classmate.

"What's with that idea? Sounds like you want to go on a quest or something. Pretty retro." He accepted my hand and pulled himself up, almost dragging me down. Noses close to touching, he smiled. Centered in the circle of ice grey irises, two pitch black pupils stared straight into my own. "But sure. Ya wanna go to such lengths with me? You sound like you've fallen for me already," he stated before pecking my lips and grinning. Ears flicking wildly, I became flustered. Enough of that though. I can't feel like this when I've set a goal. Seems my quest for love must be postponed till another time. For now, I must help this tragic duckling return to his mother... Wait. That's not right. I meant take him to Baldr…

* * *

_A/N: There ya have it, the story begins, and now Loki joins the jackal club. I'm assuming in real kna terms they're good friends? They tend to have some chemistry as to what I've seen, not too sure. QuQ But think this, who will they meet next? Maybe we'll start getting really into the BL next chapter? It'll be a long one :O_

_Please stay tuned with updates of the novel in my rp twitter account Kna_Zeus, to keep up with the twitter fandom and stay connected with me QuQ Would love some fans to give their own opinions and ideas! Bye bye~_

_UPDATE: My editor's corrections arrived so here is an updated version!_


	4. Act 1 Part 3: The Sun's Rainfall

_A/N: Hello and heres an extremely late update. My apologies. Half of this is edited, half is not so please bear with any mistakes seen. I plan on releasing two or three chapters at a time afterward so I wouldn't have to keep you all waiting for three lines of text~ ^^' But thanks for your patience and enjoy._

* * *

I questioned my decision to bring Loki along my side quest. He was, of course, great company with an endless list of experiences and tales after graduation. A reliable source of gossip – most certainly matching his true colors. But he was also unpredictable and hard to read. Loki truly has a strange personality of his own. However, there's a biting feeling deep down in my gut. I don't understand why. Am I hungry? The body goes over so many obstacles to get whatever it wants or needs...

But hunger was never the case to begin with. It was Loki, shrugging off the move he made on me hours prior to stepping out of the room and bar. How can he hide the nerves so well? Was I considered a plaything to him at the moment? Hair bristling, I still had some pride left in me. The feeling of almost being used boiled my blood. "Hey Loki…" I interrupt his potential spacing out with a sharp tone.

"Huh? Oh, didn't see you there puppy," he grinned amusingly. "What do you want?"

"You haven't properly explained it to me yet,"

"Explain wh-"

"Don't give me that shit now," I snapped, my hair ruffling in frustration."Explain or get bitten." Loki stared at me incredulously. I suppose it must be hard to believe that the God of Death was barking loudly at the God of Mischief on a busy street. Sucking his teeth, he frowned and turned his head the opposite direction.

"Since when did you have an attitude? It was nothing back there..." What a flea killing answer. Abruptly grabbing his arm, I dragged him across a street and into an alleyway, where he was pushed on to a building wall. "Okay, so maybe you don't have an attitude!" Loki exclaimed as he failed to release his arm from my grip.

"Never before have I ever felt this aggravated. Loki, you know you're dealing with Death."

"What did I do to anger you?! And don't threaten me. Ever." When push came to shove, the best and worst ideas came to mind. While we traded snarky insults, an awful migraine emerged. This fight became pointless – I only wanted to stall for some time. Just when he was about to retort with the occasional "I hate you so much right now", I closed the gap between us and pinned his body against the wall. He gave me a hysterical look like I had some issues in need of fixing. Evading his comical gaze, I focused on his lips instead and roughly pressed mine against them. Honestly, I craved his touch. It's an unusual yet special feeling. Having never been so close to touching a man voluntarily, it was a thrilling experience – one that I hoped would fill my curiosity for a few hours.

_I brought you with me to test you, to see if you're the one for me. We've been a bit close before, but this close... It feels so satisfying. Call me a spoiled brat, it's as true as gold. But Loki was a man worth being interested in. Or so I thought._

Trying desperately to keep him restrained, I was suddenly pushed away. He wore a face of sudden worry. Either a ghost appeared before his eyes or he was repulsed by the sudden affection. No matter what the reason was, he was not happy at all.

"What the hell are you trying to do now?" The shout made me flinch in sudden astonishment. Ears lowering slowly, I took a few steps back. A disgusting feeling fell on me like thick mud. More frightened than furious, I wanted to run. To run as fast as I can and return to the library where every worry disappeared within the city of old books. To be comforted and praised by Master Thoth, who knew very well how to handle my insecurities. Unfortunately, there was no safe haven to run to. I'm trapped in an unfair world of humans and mad Gods. A stabbing sensation twisted my chest. Loki, having seen my bad reaction, sighed loudly and looked away. "Look. Nothing against you. Really. I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to get to Baldr as soon as possible." Another knot-making answer. Like Romeo and Juliet, they can never be separated. This clearly had something to do with the absent God. They shared an extremely close bond. Could it be that their relationship went deeper then how it appeared to be on surface? If it stopped Loki from giving and receiving, he must be serious about Baldr.

"Why didn't you tell me? You're with Baldr, yet he leaves you out here all alone?"

"It wasn't his fault! Do you have anything against him?"

"I don't."

"Then shut it..." I instantly began to regret stepping outside the apartment. If only I had stayed inside a couple more days, even years, I would have avoided these uneasy emotions. Night time was beginning to fall, and I didn't want to breathe any more of the contaminated oxygen. If Loki was indirectly asking me to leave, then I'd be more than welcomed to. But he stared at me with glum, icy eyes. Sick to the stomach, I needed to leave. However, as I took a couple of more steps back to head off, he grabbed my arm and gently tugged on it. Not too close, but not too distant. With my migraine throbbing away, a tiny pinch of cold touched my nose. I slowly glance above the buildings to see that clouds were accumulating. "Rain..." Loki whispered, loosening his grip on my arm. We both felt an unstable presence. Water droplets progressively made their way down to the pavement, every hue became a shade darker. Wicked and cold rain. Falling on the decaying planet. What does this mean?

"It hasn't rained at all these days... Does that mean...?" I didn't want to believe. I didn't want to guess. Feeling utterly distraught, I gaped at Loki, who stared at the water bouncing off his face. He, too, shared the same expression as me. Hopeless and shocked. He inaudibly mouthed a word and clenched his fists.

"You... You idiot." He stated. Sense flew back to him. The dazed, emotionless face changed into a flustered and enraged one.

"Loki, is it Baldr?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head and gave me an unexpected grin.

"Nah." He gently held my hand and wiped the sitting drops of water off from it. "We have to go, Anubis. We'll settle this later." Still slightly confused, I had to question what was going on.

"What is it, Loki?"

"Let's just say that..." He laughed and pulled me along, exiting the alleyway and returning to a glimmering cityscape with umbrellas shinning in every direction. He looked back at me, face glistening with rainwater, hair slightly curled. "Apollon needs us."

Apollon, that shining and bubbly God of the Sun. He had such a fun and child-like personality. The God to clearly brighten your day whenever nothing works the way you want it to. Apollon would be the one to help with the fight. My question is, if he ever realized the battle was as good as pointless. Loki saw the rain as a sign from Apollon, which concerns me. Apollon controls the Sun, not rain? There's too much to ask. But I'm still recovering from the wounds created by the small argument Loki and I had. Guiding me along, we walked a great distance until his moment of zeal diminished.

"So... Got a place we could stay for the night?"

"You really didn't think anything through did you," I sighed loudly and nodded. "My apartment's over there. I'm not homeless."

"You live there? Sweet." Continuously tugging my hand along with his strides, we made our way into the apartment building and inside the room in which I unlocked and opened. He looked around and cocked his head to the side, clearly seeing that there was nothing to actually look at. "You need help decorating..."

"Don't worry about it, Loki. I'll get the shower ready for you. So grab some clothes from the closet and drawers." How much I wanted to hit him didn't matter as long as we now had an even clearer path. He rummaged through the countless boring garments and shook his head lightly.

"I need to take you shopping," He commented, finally choosing a pair of clothes. I led him to the bathroom door and gestured him to go inside. "Thanks for the hospitality, pup." He smiled and disappeared within the rising humidity coming from the lukewarm bath. I closed the door and walked away to sit on the floor, wanting to keep myself from wetting any of the furniture. The migraine from before had settled down, but still throbbed annoyingly. Am I really that bland? There was always the outfit I wore in the academy, the only exotic piece of clothing I had in store. I kept it clean and refrained from using it. That outfit was as close a memory to that person from before. I could never figure out who it was. But I always felt fascinated by it's presence. How can I forget such a wonderful feeling. Such a wonderful... Girl. I had to scratch my head vigorously, feeling slightly fatigued trying to remember. These years have weighed my mind down. It's impossible to remember anything that occurred the day before. It might've been a trip to the club, but even days of absolute nothing are challenging to remember. It's ridiculously poor of me to not take care of my mind and body. The only excuse I have is due to how a dog can easily become bored and dumb in a matter of minutes.

I heard a tune coming from the bathroom. Loki's humming away, enjoying the shower. Unpredictable. He's enraged one moment, he's frolicking the next. If only he'd hurry up and end his playtime. It was only a short four minutes after that the shower ceased to make its hissing sound. Ears perked up and eyes darting towards the bathroom door, I waited impatiently for his appearance.

"Sweet bath! This apartment must be pricy for a bathroom that big." He said, exiting the bathroom with glossy red curls. The clothes he borrowed were slightly tight fitting but visually comfortable.

"More like a bargained hunk of junk, Loki. You've experienced firsthand there's not a lot to look at." I stood up from the floor and lazily walked toward the drawers to grab some clothes. Afterwards I made my way towards the bathroom door. But I wanted these flea-like questions answered. "Loki, is it true?"

By the looks of it, he was fidgeting with a lamp beside my bed. My voice had startled him enough that he almost knocked the light over. "True what? About Apollon?"

"Who else would it be?"

"You. Just kidding," he paused and stared off for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Yeah, it's not a good sign either."

"Is he in trouble? Did he die? Is he crying like a big baby?" The nerves of not explaining further. A personal suspense was beginning to frighten me.

"Do you usually ask this many questions?" He teased, asking as well. "Here's the gig. Apollon and Zeus are like glue lately. They're both trying too hard to win the world back. But lately Zeus got sick due to severe stress," he spoke while twirling a piece of his red hair. "While Apollon joined the Air Force, Zeus's Wife... Um... The main one-"

"Hera?"

"Who's telling the story? But yeah, Herga. She decided it was the best moment to get revenge after all the cheating Papa Thunder did. The rain means Apollon returned to where Zeus and Hersha are staying. My cue to hurry up and go there before he kills Hershey's Kisses."

"I'm not sure if you're being serious about this Loki..."

"If it's too serious I'll flip my shit. This is the only way I can actually stay calm. Trust me. I'm shaking thinking about this." My disbelief didn't cease to exist, but perhaps it was for the greater good. To "trust" Loki to stop Apollon from killing a goddess? I regret having involved myself in this. But with more understanding I was able to bathe in peace. We assisted eachother by blow drying our hair after my bath, and the two of us stared at the mattress ahead.

"With great hospitality comes great sacrifices Pup. I call the bed."

"But the owner of the home makes the calls, not the guest. I'm sleeping on my bed." We both saw the opening of a childish argument. Peering into one another's eyes with disdain, it didn't take long before we made a break for the bed. Pushing back and forth like a game of King of the Hill, it was truly child's play. In a stupid adult perspective. To my obliviousness, I didn't expect to be suddenly pinned down by Loki. His face flushed with exhaustion, but wearing a confused expression.

"Anubis," he started. "Remember when I said we'd settle our discussion later?"

I nodded and mouthed yes, feeling restricted from making any sound.

"I'm sorry. That I took it pretty harsh." His face was golden proof that his words meant the world. Such a pleading face for forgiveness.

"I don't mind. It's my fault." I said blandly, not as motivated to talk about that small incident. But he leaned down and kissed my nose. Keeping his face lowered and close to mine, his eyes grew warmer, and sweeter. "Loki..."

"It's hard playing the cool guy. How 'bout we stay like this for a moment." Loki laid down on top of me and sighed. The ceiling above us was as boring as my tastes. The rain noisily tapped on the windows. The lamp's light dimmed slightly due to the bulbs wear. It was colder before. When I lived alone without any company. But with Loki resting on me, everything felt warmer. A void was filled in my heart.

I was able to regain Friendship.

Wrapping my arms around him, I was able to sleep soundly despite the motion limit. Mixed emotions fluttered around us. Do I like him? Is he denying his liking as well? What will we find when we reach Apollon? Nervous, afraid, but blessed. This night was the calm before the storm.


End file.
